


Out of Practice

by Steadfxst



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Prompt:Mueller bottoming for Jim + cock warming





	Out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthvsreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/gifts).



“Wow,” Jim says with an earnestness only he could muster.

He shifts his hips a little, inching himself further inside him. Bob arches his back a bit to help him along. Once fully seated, however, Jim stops and settles himself over and on Bob, making an effort not to put too much of his weight on the older man.

“Jim, this is maddening.”

“This feels so nice. Being this close to you—”

“ _Jim_.”

“You’re so warm,” Jim says. He nuzzles his face against Bob’s neck. “How does it feel?” Jim asks.

“I don’t know about this.”

Bob bites his lower lip. Jim was—Jim was big. In every sense of the word, Bob now knew. He shifts, and Jim sucks in sharp breath. Jim grasps his hips in his hands.

“You have to stay still.

“Jim, I _can’t_.”

His thighs tremble with the effort required to obey. He wasn’t used to it. His body tightens, and Jim moans in his ear.

“I-if you keep doing that, I won’t last,” Jim says.

Bob takes a deep, stuttering breath.

“There. That’s it.”

Jim reaches over to grab the small tube of lube—what was left of it, anyway—to coat his hand. He wraps it around Bob’s cock, and he jolts. It knocks the breath out of Jim.

“Jesus, Bob.”

Bob’s fingers clench and unclench around the sheets.

“Jim, you have to move. I’m gonna go crazy.”

Bob wriggles again, and Jim hisses.

“ _Bob_.”

It was too late.

Jim gives a few abortive thrusts as his orgasm unexpectedly and suddenly overtakes him, but it’s not quite enough. He feels a few spurts of come leave him, but without the usual accompanying relief.

“Shit,” Jim says. Bob licks his lips, but doesn’t say anything as Jim pulls out of him as he softens. “I—”

He cuts himself off with a self-deprecating laugh. He shakes his head. Bob raises himself up on his elbows.

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Bob says. “I’m rusty.”

“God, no, I was—I'm the one who should be apologizing. Let me make it up to you.”

Bob is about to ask what he’s got in mind when suddenly Jim moves further down the bed and kneels between his knees. Oh.

“Is this okay?”

Bob gives a crooked grin.

“More than okay.”


End file.
